Uma pessoa (a)normal
by OakLord365
Summary: Pequeno conto em 3 partes que se desenvolve dentro do universo de Doctor Who
1. TME

Relendo mais uma vez um dos textos dos milhares de xerox que havia feito na tarde anterior, Smith, já um tanto cansado, insistia em continuar a leitura. Tentava tirar daquelas palavras uma informação da qual necessitava para finalmente concluir um trabalho que valia metade da sua nota final do seu ultimo ano da faculdade de História. O prazo era o dia seguinte.

Em um daqueles momentos comuns de distração durante a leitura, Smith leu todo um parágrafo pensando em qual nota conseguiria com o trabalho, "Um sete, por ai.. dá pra passar tranquilo". Quando percebeu sua falta de atenção, abaixou a folha na mesa, levantou a mão e coçou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos. Voltando o olhar para a página mais uma vez, recomeçou a ler o mesmo parágrafo.

Apesar de ter lido sem atenção na primeira vez, percebeu que havia algo de anormal. Na verdade, percebeu a normalidade do que estava lendo, em comparação com o que havia lido anteriormente. Achou estranho, mas ignorou e continuou noite adentro, no mesmo ritmo.

Muitos parágrafos lidos sem atenção, posteriormente relidos, e muito café depois, aquilo que procurava finalmente foi encontrado (e francamente estava bem na cara o tempo todo). Smith refletiu sobre a informação, transcreveu seus pensamentos para o trabalho, e foi dormir enquanto podia.

Trinta minutos depois seu despertador toca, e mal conseguindo abrir os olhos e se livrar da baba que manchara sua cama, se levantou. Arrastando os pés pelo chão, abriu a geladeira, e enquanto olhava para os espaços vazios, e para a caixa de leite, algumas palavras vieram-lhe a cabeça. "Tempo", "Música", "Espaço". Flutuavam em sua mente, desconexas e sem sentido. Arregalando os olhos semi-cerrados, desviou o pensamento enquanto bebia o leite e ia para o banheiro.

Parando em frente a privada, começou a mijar e olhou para o teto, pensando em dormir. "Tempo", "Música" e "Espaço" voltaram a perturbar-lhe a mente, e dessa vez tentou filosofar no motivo pelo qual estava pensando naquilo, de onde seu cérebro tinha tirado essas palavras que lhe pareciam totalmente aleatórias, e sem sucesso, abandonou o caso enquanto recolocava sua escova de dentes no lugar.

Vestiu sua calça jeans surrada e sua camiseta do Winston Hoffington Omniverse, colocou seu All Star, desarrumou seu cabelo e saiu. Dois minutos depois voltou para pegar o trabalho esquecido, e saiu de novo. Enquanto andava até a faculdade as palavras voltaram. Como levava uns 15 minutos no trajeto, Smith resolveu realmente pensar naquilo. Por que aquelas palavras? Por que agora?

Chegando na sala de História Mundial - sua aula favorita, já que era possível estudar uma variedade muito grande de culturas, povos e/ou costumes ao redor do globo - Smith logo entregou seu trabalho ao professor Rootsman e já ia para o seu lugar costumeiro, quando o mestre o chamou.

— Smith, você tem feito um trabalho brilhante comigo nesse _tempo_ em que estivemos juntos. Suas notas não são as melhores, mas eu adoro seus pensamentos e a forma como você encara seu ambiente. Eu estava me perguntando essa manhã: o que exatamente pretende fazer depois de terminar o mestrado?

— Exatamente? Não sei ao certo.. Mas vou seguir estudando a história da literatura fantástica inglesa, muito provavelmente.

— É um assunto fascinante! É _música_ para os meus ouvidos você me dizer que quer saber mais sobre isso.. São poucos os que estudam esse campo.

— Pois é, nem imaginam o que estão perdendo!

— Haverá muito _espaço_ para crescer nesse campo de pesquisa! Diga-me, você estaria interessado que eu lhe orientasse nessa sua nova jornada? é uma bela oportunidade que te ofereço... Como disse, não são muitos que estudam a área.

— Mas é claro! Estou totalmente interessado! Muito obrigado pela oportunidade!

Chegando na república onde morava, percebeu pela primeira vez em quatro anos que aquele lugar estava meio vazio.. com muito _espaço_ sobrando. Pensou se alguém tinha saído nas últimas semanas, mas não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém. Foi para o seu quarto, como sempre fazia assim que chegava, e assim que abriu a porta deu de cara com um rádio-relógio que reconheceu, embora sem se lembrar de ter tal objeto, muito menos naquela posição. Já a um _tempo_, eles mesmos limpavam seus próprios quartos, e era raro alguém mexer no que não lhe pertencia. Estranhando bastante aquilo, Smith ergueu o objeto e ligou o som. A _música_ que saiu do aparelho arrepiou todos os pelos de seu corpo.


	2. ILR

Star Wars. Era o tema de Star Wars, um dos filmes que Smith mais adorava. Pensou então se havia alguma ocasião especial para a trilha sonora daquele filme espetacular estar tocando no rádio, naquela hora nada especial, mas nada lhe veio a mente. Esperou até o final, para saber qual era aquela transmissora, mas quando acabou, ela simplesmente recomeçou.

O tema de Star Wars, o rádio-relógio, aquela estranha sensação de espaço na república... as palavras... tinha que haver alguma ligação, era impossível que tudo isso fosse pura coincidência, principalmente as palavras, que não saiam de seus pensamentos.

Apoiou uma das mãos na parede, e olhando num ponto fixo do chão, acalmou-se e começou a racionalizar os fatos: "As palavras surgiram ontem, enquanto eu estudava.. estava cansado, lendo e relendo textos sobre.. sobre o que mesmo? acho que não importa, as palavras são completamente desconexas de qualquer coisa que eu tenha estudado, isso eu me lembro... então tive aquela conversa... isso! o professor, ele falou aquelas palavras de novo, eu consigo até vê-lo repetindo-as em minha mente.. tempo, música, espaço... tempo, música, espaço... espaço.. espaço! a sensação de espaço na república! e eu vim para o quarto e.. relógio! rádio-relógio! tempo e música! há uma conexão! mas por quê? será que alguém, ou alguma coisa, está tentando me dizer algo?"

Era isso. Por enquanto sua inteligência só o levaria até esse beco sem saída. Os dias se passaram, e Smith pensou e repensou o caso diversas vezes, e as palavras e sentimentos o cercavam cada vez mais, cada vez mais pistas na sua vida o levavam a filosofar e raciocinar, mas sentia-se incapaz, sentia que não era inteligente o suficiente... Tudo aquilo tentando levá-lo a alguma conclusão lógica e ele não conseguia enxergá-la.. sua _inteligência_ com certeza não era suficiente...

Parou de tentar. Simplesmente desistiu. Esse seria seu legado: uma pessoa que perdera toda a sanidade tentando descobrir algo que não existia. Ou que pelo menos não era evidente para ele devido a sua inteligência duvidável. Deitou-se na cama e adormeceu profundamente. Teve sonhos inacreditavelmente belos e distantes. Sonhou com mundos diferentes, lugares desconhecidos, novas formas de vida e civilizações inteiras construídas nos confins do universo. Mas acordou, e ao despertar esqueceu-se de tudo. Sentia-se triste e ao mesmo tempo motivado, mas não sabia pelo o que. Sabia que seu _legado_ seria significativo. Apenas sabia.

Levantou-se determinado e abriu a janela. Assim que olhou para o movimento na rua abaixo, depois de acostumar-se com a claridade da manhã, percebeu mais uma vez as pistas: Na loja em frente à república, a _Reino_ Nerd, era anunciada a venda de Star Trek com o slogan clássico "Espaço: A fronteira final". O coração acelerou. Olhou para cima, e notou que o sol, outrora reinando imponente, estava se pondo. Era como se o tempo tivesse passado extremamente rápido enquanto observava a loja. As pupilas dilataram. A doce melodia de Star Wars começou bem baixa, e foi aumentando conforme Smith virava sua atenção ao misterioso rádio-relógio, e o som reinou absoluto em seus ouvidos. Sua boca se abriu, enquanto sorria e apontava para o aparelho, então se aproximou dele, e assim que viu um botão lateral que não notara antes, o apertou, e então acordou.


End file.
